


Falling For Her

by madam_minnie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can one day change your entire outlook on love and life? He didn't want to fall in love and he certainly didn't expect to fall for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For Her

**Title:** Falling For Her  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** Can one day change your entire outlook on love and life? He didn't want to fall in love and he certainly didn't expect to fall for her.  
Pairing: Boy/Girl  
**A/N:** _I wrote this over two years ago and I haven't revised or really gone through it since then. The town names are in no way representative of real places nor are the characters based on any real character. All resemblance to real persons is strictly coincidental._

By clicking on the cut, you are certifying that you are at least 17 years of age, or of legal age to view adult and sexually explicit material in your area.

  


  
**Falling For Her**  


  
_The Madam_  


 

 

The trip to the theme park was just what the doctor ordered. By the end of the day, they were walking hand in hand, fingers enlaced. Many times, they sneaked kisses and heavy petting in dark rides and off in corners away from people. The idea to have everyone go off on their own, was the best idea her family had had, in ages, she thought, with a smile.

The following day, she accompanied him to New Loamsdale with her aunt and future uncle in the back seat of his rented Chevy Impala to meet her other aunt Mirna, Aunt Doris’ older sister. There, the attraction continued to grow. She couldn’t keep her eyes off him and it seemed he couldn’t either.

They finally sneaked out of her aunt’s house and decided to drive somewhere where they could be alone for a while. In the car, he kissed her hard and long, and it felt like her heart was throbbing between her legs. His soft hands began to caress her neck and continued south unbuttoning her blouse and lifting her bra. Her moans of pleasure excited him as he suckled her breast softly, then gave the nipple a gentle tug with his lips. She began to massage his bulge through his jeans as she felt his moans rippling through her moist breasts. He began to unzip her pants and she lifted herself to allow him to bring them down to her ankles. He slid the crotch of her panties aside and began to rub her clitoris with his index finger. She began to writhe and moan louder as he continued to please her. Just as she was about to climax, he cupped her crotch with his hand and began massaging her lips with his hand as his index finger continued to stroke her clitoris. She came all over his hand as he kissed her deeply. She wanted to take care of him next, but he refused.

He really wanted to come inside her but he was always the safe-sex-kind-of-guy and having forgotten his handy condoms. He was excited and somehow satisfied in watching her climax, but couldn’t understand why he wasn’t frustrated. There was something about this girl, he just couldn’t get enough of her. He had actually gotten to know her first, and in doing so, wanted nothing more than to make her happy. He was headed for trouble with this girl. He’d spent a long time avoiding this very feeling and he was starting to panic. When they arrived home, they were both tight-lipped wanting not to reveal anything to his parents in the back seat.

When they reached her house, his parents walked in the house while they stayed behind at the car and began to talk again. This time, he couldn’t help but touch her and soon found himself lost in her kiss. He felt her get wet almost immediately. He started getting hard. His knees felt weak, but he didn’t want her to stop stroking him. It felt too good.

She was falling for him, she just knew it. His kisses alone made her reel. He put his knee between her legs and continued to kiss her as she rocked back and forth on it. In no time, she had climaxed again. He smiled at her shock, and kissed her gently again on the lips.

“I can’t wait to taste that on my lips,” he said grinning.

“Why wait?” she answered with the same grin as she slipped her fingers inside her crotch, then slid them inside his mouth and followed it with a passionate kiss. She tasted so good, he wanted more.

“If I asked you to go anywhere with me, would you do it?”

“Anywhere,” she whispered in his ear.

He told her he’d be by the next day for a surprise trip, then kissed her again, not being able to get enough of her kisses and still grinning from ear to ear.

They were now headed for his hotel. Inside, a bottle of wine was chilling in an ice bucket, and a pack of condoms sat on the nightstand next to a king-size bed. The seventh-floor balcony room was beautiful. There were tapestries on the walls and the giant canopy bed seemed to call her to it.

“Overzealous, aren’t we?” she said pointing to the pack on the nightstand.

“I have the room for the entire day to myself and your parents think we’re off to New Bedford with my parents, while they’re off to Redding in a newly rented car.”

“Covered all the bases, did you?”

“I do my best,” he answered as he grinned again pulling her against him. She could feel his excitement throbbing in her hands, as she began to undress him. She savored every minute of it. She slowly pulled his shirt off and felt his bare chest with her fingertips, then let her hands wander down his back to his waistband and slid them inside his shorts, grabbing his ass tightly. She brought her hands around his sides and for the first time felt his rock hard cock in her hands. His moans were loud and exciting. She completely disrobed him and felt every crevice of his body with her fingertips as if exploring a fine piece of silk between her fingertips.

His body was beautiful. He then began to undress her. He kissed every body part that became newly exposed, sucking and licking his favorite spots. His extremely soft hands cupped her breasts, then her ass, then her crotch and she moaned in ecstasy. She loved having a man undress her. He gently placed her on the bed, then reached for the condoms on the nightstand. Sliding a condom on, he crept on top of her and slid inside her moist, warm pussy. She never really liked condoms, but this ridged one he chose, was very good. He came once, then began to kiss her and caress her as he removed the condom and dropped it in the wastebasket next to the bed. She was now lying on her stomach on the edge of the bed, so he pulled her hips to his face and began to eat her out from behind. He slid two fingers inside her pussy and licked her between her vagina and anus. This sent her reeling. He knew just were to touch her to make her come and he continued to pleasure her well past his orgasm.

He was hard again quickly and reached for another condom. She stopped him this time and took the condom and put it on him as he leaned back on the pillows staring at her glowing features. When she slid the condom on, his eyes rolled in his head and he slid his head down on the pillow. She rode him this time, facing him. They rocked in unison and climaxed together. When he removed the condom this time, she went down and licked the come left on his dick and began to suck him gently. He pulled his foreskin back and let her slide her tongue around the head of his penis. His erection this time was fast and very powerful. At the site of his rock hard cock this time, she didn’t reach for a condom, she just pulled him inside her and let him pound her hard. His balls slapped against her cheeks and this time, he came inside her, long and hard. They didn’t care about anything anymore. They just wanted to feel each other. They had come together and were both dripping with sweat. She collapsed beside him on the bed and fell asleep in no time.

He woke a few hours later, their bodies like spoons in a drawer, on a completely disheveled bed. He kissed the back of her neck and caressed her bare body silhouetted, by the thin crevice of light shining in between the barely opened curtains. He needed to have a smoke and knew he’d have to smoke outside. He had learned a few things about this intriguing young woman he’d met just a few days before, including her distaste for cigarettes. He usually didn’t care if people were offended by his choice to smoke, but something about her was different. It mattered to him that she’d be upset if he smoked in the room.

He slipped his pants back on, and grabbed the pack of cigarettes in his shirt pocket, then gently slid open the sliding glass door leading to the balcony. He chose to move the lawn chair to sit where the wind would blow the smoke away from the open door, then sat down and started to relive the last few hours and days with her. He’d had one-night stands before and had dated women younger than him, but they never lasted. He never really felt a connection with any of them. Tessa was different. She was ten years younger than him, but her intelligence and maturity were well above her age. His biggest concern now was what she had chosen to do just a few hours ago. He was prepared to use the entire package of condoms if necessary; she had completely shocked him by allowing him to come inside her without any protection. What did that mean? Had she fallen in love with him? He hoped so, because he was already way in over his head in love with her. He knew he would never compare to her ex-fiancé though, he knew she was desperately in love with him. But she was on the rebound, she couldn’t really be in love with him, he told himself. He secretly hoped that wasn’t true. Feeling himself deep inside her was euphoric. Everything about her was wonderful. Her long black hair, olive skin and chocolate-brown almond-shaped eyes were the most beautiful features he’d ever seen in a woman. What was he going to do? He knew this couldn’t last! He was heading back to New Brunswick at the end of the week and there was no room in his life for a relationship right now. He just couldn’t imagine a life without her either.

He took a last drag on the cigarette then extinguished it on the ash tray beside him. He knew what he had to do, but what would she say? He stood up determined to just get it over with, and walked back into the dimly lit room. His eyes had to adjust to the low light again and he blinked a couple of times as he walked towards the bed. She wasn’t there! He heard the shower running and decided to join her. He removed his pants and walked in to the bathroom, she was humming in the shower and his heart sank even further. He really was in trouble if, just the sound of her voice made his heart skip a beat. He slid the shower door open and smiled at her beautiful face in the shower.

“Hi there,” was all he could manage to say as he slid into the shower with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight to his chest. Her slippery body lathered in soap felt incredibly arousing pressed against his. He closed his eyes and gave into her once again. This time the unbridled passion had him exploring her even more deeply with his lips. He kissed every part of her body and lost himself inside her again.

Panic took over as he pulled out just before he came. His eyes told her, he knew it was wrong.

“It’s okay,” she said, panting and pulling him close to her.

“It’s not okay,” he said, then pulled a towel from the towel rack and walked out of the bathroom dripping wet.

She felt dejected. What did she do wrong? Didn’t he want her anymore? This couldn’t be happening to her. She was not one for one-night stands and she was growing in anger as she thought about his dejection. She pulled a towel around her and stormed out of the bathroom about to give him a piece of her mind.

“Look,” she started to say, but he quickly interrupted.

“It’s not that I didn’t want to. Believe me, I want nothing more than to make love to you, without inhibition. But what happened earlier, can’t happen again. You understand, don’t you?” The look in her eyes told him she didn’t. He had hurt her, and he couldn’t bring himself to tell her why.

“All I want is to make you happy,” he said, turning his face from her tearing eyes. “I’ll be going back to Houston at the end of the week.”

Then it dawned on her. He was afraid to leave her. She walked over to him, took his face in her hands and let her towel drop at his feet. She brought his lips to her mouth and softly kissed him.

“You wont lose me. I’m in love with you too,” she whispered in his ear. His eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around her dropping his towel too. He kissed her passionately, full of the love he knew he could only feel towards her.

“If you’ll have me, I promise to spend the rest of my life making you happy.”

“Don’t promise, just show me,” she said as she pulled him on top of her on the bed and guided him inside her once more. He throbbed inside her slowly and continued to look at her beautiful features as he felt himself falling deeper and deeper into her with each thrust.

She said it! Then she screamed it!  



End file.
